Darkness Inside
by Brand New Browncoat
Summary: This is a HarryTonksNarcissaBellatrix fic. Starts in Harry’s summer before 6th year, then will move into 6th year, possibly will move to summer after 6th year and then into 7th year. Will become Very darkHarry. Currently being rewritten
1. 1

Darkness Inside

_**Summary:**_

_This is a Harry/Tonks/Bella/Narcissa(yes he's gonna be very popular here. fic. Starts in Harry's summer before 6th year, then will move into 6th year, possibly will move to summer after 6th year and then into 7th year. Will become Very dark Harry. Probably Harry joins Voldemort_

_**Authors Note:**_

_This isn't my first fic but any feedback would be great thanks. Now I do have a reason as to why my updates stopped. My pc got a very nasty virus. Its gone now but it did a lot of damage and my pc isn't that good now. I will update as much as I can but hell im not sure when that will be._

_On to the show!_

_The shadowed soul._

The shadows fall

Across my path

The devils thrall

The devils wrath.

My steady feet

Across the road

Before my eyes

My life erodes.

The love I had

The love I lack

Walked out the door

And didn't look back.

The knife I held

Across my wrist

I sold my soul

Not wanting to exist.

The knife I drag

A deep cut forms

Crimson tides

Flow in swarms.

I drop to my knees

Smiling in content

After minutes pass

My life is spent.

To the shadows this broken soul goes.(Nice eh? My own work:D okay it's a load of crap but hell I was bored lol)

Harry Potter was sat at his desk gazing out the window in his small bedroom. He was overcome with grief because of the death of his godfather Sirius Orion (A/N. I'm sure that's his middle name) Black. Harry and a group of his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. All had followed him into the department of mysteries to 'rescue' Harry's godfather(Harry had been sent a fake vision of his godfather being captured by death eaters) All of his friends been injured in one way, shape or form in the battle. Death Eaters had showed up and attacked (now everyone must have read the book so I wont waist time by explaining it again) the group had held their own well until the Order Of The Phoenix had showed up and come to their rescue. Sirius was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange while trying to protect Harry and Harry was currently looking longingly at the Knife he had gotten for his birthday off one of the Weasley twins.

"If only." He muttered to himself. "If only I wasn't the fucking _boy-who-lived_."

"I never _wanted_ the title."

"So _why_ have it."

"Oh no _that_ just wouldn't do."

"Although-" He was interrupted out of his conversation with himself by his aunt's screaming. And his uncles yelling.

"Oh no let me guess _Death Eaters _right." He said bored. Much more bored than someone who could potentially die in a matter of minutes. The noise was cut off. Harry drew his wand and kicked the door open, surprising the Death Eater who was waiting to do the same thing.

"_Morire._" A golden beam jolted out of his wand and hit the death eater in the head. Said death eater slumped over dead. (I really must thank Tonks for that book on how to hide my magical signature, oh, and Hermione for that ancient curses book.) He mused to himself. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran out the door killing any death eaters he saw. Just as he reached the doorway he saw something which made his blood boil. On the lawn, was a death eater looming over a petrified Tonks, removing/tearing off her clothing. Just as he reached to take her bra off Harry snapped. He wanted so much to kill that death eater, to cause him pain, to hurt, to kill, to feel as though he was the author of that mans destruction. Harry barely registered what was happening, he raised his arm, magic crackled around it and built up in hid palm. With a deafening crack a huge golden beam erupted from his arm and, quite literally, vaporized the death eater. He took only a second to wonder about what he just did before running over to Tonks. She was sobbing quietly. He looked around and noticed that no major Death Eaters were present.

"Nymph?" He asked gently. She didn't reply with words, she just threw her arms around him and sobbed un-controllably. 4 minutes and one soaked shirt later, She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him repeatedly. He was inwardly laughing at her enthusiasm, but outwardly he kept a straight face and just told her that he would do it again if he had to.

Several pops were heard and Harry raised his wand again, head snapped up and a protective arm around Tonks. A load bark of laughter was heard and Mad-eye Moody walked up to Harry.

"Where is the head quarters for the order of the Phoenix." Harry asked before Mad-eye could even open his mouth.

"12 Grimauld place." He replied. "Good to see you using CONSTANT VIGILANCE Potter." He barked proudly, His shout of his motto making many of the order members there flinch. "Here." He tossed him a port-key, An old sock. "Tap it and say _lemon drops._"

"Okay." He kept a firm grip on Tonks as he activated the port key and felt a tug behind his naval.

12 Grimauld place.

Harry and Tonks landed roughly on the floor with Tonks lying on top of him. A '_hem-hem_' from an annoyed Ginny Weasley, brought them out of their staring. She smiled sweetly at Harry and said in a equally sweet voice;

"Hello Harry, Glad to have you back with us." She had hoped he would be drooling after her, He merely gently rolled a Blushing Tonks off him and helped her up.

"Hi Gin, Thanks for those chocolates you sent me for my birthday. Ate the whole box in an hour." He said smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"Ron ate one in three minutes." Harry barked with laughter and he remembered Sirius. He was lost once again, in thoughts of him. He let one tear slide down his cheek before wiping it away and forcing a smile.

"Lets go see the two destined love birds." Harry said smiling, if a little forced. Ginny snorted.

"Not future, current. As of a week ago."

"BOUT TIME!" he roared. And laughed. He noticed Tonks was gazing into space.

"Gin?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Could I talk to Tonks in private for a moment please?"

"Sure." She said, if a bit coldly and walked out the door.

Harry lifted Tonks' chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Nym, are you alright?" He asked sincerely. Using the names she only let him call her.

Even if he didn't know it.

"I just keep thinking about what that… death eater t-tried to-to.." She couldn't finish her sentence and broke into sobs. Harry put his arm around her and let her cry onto his chest again. (His well muscled chest) as Tonks noticed.

"Nym, I promise that _anyone_ who touches you, I will kill myself." Sincerely yet void of emotion and the same time. She was touched by that remark yet she had to hide a shudder at the coldness in his voice. She stopped sobbing and kissed his cheek again. Harry got a tingling feeling where she kissed him but he ignored it and passed it as an itch or something. They walked out, Harry having one arm around Tonks' shoulder.

Ron's room

Harry and Tonks walked through the door to Ron's room, all conversation stopped and Harry was stunned by a squeal and a tackle from Hermione And Ginny (Hermione from surprise and Ginny just so she could touch him.) and once he was back on his feet he got a one armed hug from Ron.

"Hiya mate, wotcha do over the summer." Ron said beaming.

"Pretty much just memorized the books I got from Hermione and Tonks. Both books are why I'm not in Voldemort's (he noticed that there were no flinches) lair." After the several gasps he continued. "Death Eaters attacked my house. I killed them all, using a spell I got from Hermione's book and I already had my wand signature hidden thanks to a spell I got out of Tonks' book. So no ministry letters. Mind, I hope that the order grab my stuff 'cause I didn't manage to get much for myself." Both women gasped and started stammering about their gifts not being used to cause death. Ginny noticed Harry still had his arm around Tonks and she had her head on his shoulder. She was boiling with jealousy and was trying her best not to rip the woman in front of her's head off. Harry noticed the look but said nothing.

"So Ginny how are things with Dean?" he asked with hidden cruelty. She tried to look dazed in her thoughts of him and with a forced dreamy expression she replied;

"Oh there wonderful Harry you cant imagine, absolutely brilliant. We are probably going to be meeting up a few times over them summer." Ron went red and started muttering things about the ways he could kill Dean.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed . He was having fun now. Ginny scanned his eyes, nothing what so ever, not even the slightest hint of jealousy.

"IN fact I'm going to go write him a letter." Once again NOTHING. She was frustrated now.

"Right well." He noticed Tonks wasn't talking so he decided to leave. "Me and Tonks are gonna go so see you in a bit." He pulled Tonks up and the two walked out the door together.

(IM going to have you Harry, you will be mine.) Ginny thought to herself…

_A/N. look I know its short but they will become longer. What is going to happen with Ron and Hermione, will Ginny get Harry or will Tonks and him develop feelings for each other. Find out in the next Darkness Inside. Please read and review further chapters._

_Ps. I'm planning on doing about 2000 words a chapter. This one was 1,692 words._


	2. 2

Darkness Inside

I own nothing!(though I wish I owned Bella!YUM!)

_**Summary:**_

_This is a Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Bellatrix fic. Starts in Harry's summer before 6th year, then will move into 6th year, possibly will move to summer after 6th year and then into 7th year. Will become Very darkHarry. And He will Join/ally Voldemort(most likely)_

_Now, just so people know, I am an unpredictable person. I might post a chapter the day after the last. Or the month after._

_Please review as it keeps my spirits up and gives me a reason to continue living. _

_**Authors Note:**_

_If Quad loving offends you then I wouldn't recommend this fic. Though I don't see why anyone wouldn't like them with the people they are with;). The relationships will develop fairly quickly, however the really nasty stuff won't be for a while._

_On to the show!_

_The shadowed soul._

The shadows fall

Across my path

The devils thrall

The devils wrath.

My steady feet

Across the road

Before my eyes

My life erodes.

The love I had

The love I lack

Walked out the door

And didn't look back.

The knife I held

Across my wrist

I sold my soul

Not wanting to exist.

The knife I drag

A deep cut forms

Crimson tides

Flow in swarms.

I drop to my knees

Smiling in content

After minutes pass

My life is spent.

To the shadows this broken soul goes.(Nice eh? My own work :D

Yes im goin to put this down a lot)

Grimauld Place

Tonks and Harry walked into the living room. As soon as they were sat down Tonks started Laughing.

"What's so funny." Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. He waited for her to calm down.

"You, G-Ginny, oh H-H-Harry, You should h-have seen the look on h-her f-face." She replied, Harry smirked.

"Sue me I'm evil." She Smirked at him and put on a seductive tone.

"Yeah, I bet you can be _really_ Naughty Harry, I can be too." A letter appeared on Harry's lap before he could reply. He read it through. Then turned to her.

"How 'bout you show me some time eh Tonks?" She started making a very good impersonation of a tomato. "Come on, were going to diagon alley Sirius' Will is gonna be read you've got a mention too here."

"WHAT! Harry Death Eaters just attacked your home and you look like you don't care." Tonks shrieked. "And that woman Bellatrix would probably try to kill you."

"She wouldn't and I don't care about my relatives"

"She killed Sirius, Harry." Tears were forming in her eyes now.

"It was an accident. Tonks, She only meant to stun him. The look in her eyes when he went through them veil of death was almost as painful to see as the reason that caused it. She masked it up too quickly for most to notice. But I did. Well, after I tried to torture her." Tonks gasped.

"You used _Cruciatus_ on her. I'm impressed. Did it actually work."

"Well it cast and hit. She screamed, but, I couldn't hold it. I regret using it on _her _now." She noticed his specific emphasis on _her_. Truth be told, she didn't mind in the slightest using the dark arts. Also she had a _very_ dark Part of her. Harry really wasn't expecting this reaction.

"Shall we go." And they went to the fireplace.

The Leaky Cauldron

Harry and Tonks landed in a heap on the floor after a nauseating journey. Unfortunately (or fortunately) they were lying in a heap on the floor looking right into each other's eyes. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips and pushed her off him. Then helped her up.

"Oi! Tonks! Wake Up!" He snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Sorry, c'mon lets go." Harry laughed. They went into the alley and tapped the right bricks to open the arch way.

"Lets go to Gringotts." Harry suggested.

"Yeah I need some money." Tonks replied.

"Use mine."

"What! NO! I wouldn't do that."

"Please, use some. I have more than enough. I insist." He wouldn't budge so Tonks had to agree.

Gringotts Bank.

Narcissa Mal-"BLACK"(attempts to hex muggle author 'Alright I give') Narcissa _Black_ was not having a good day at all. The Malfoy Vaults were almost gone due to the facts that Lucius Malfoy had donated most of it to the Dark Lord(she didn't mind the dark lord partbut she thought that giving everything away was just sad. The goblins were annoying her and Best of all Harry-Bloody-Boy-who-lived-Potter Entered the Bank along side Nymphadora Tonks. She decided that, since Sirius had promised her that he would help here loose Lucius, that she would get divorced. But the goblins couldn't divorce her without Lucius' Permission. A very un-likely thing. Goblins were greedy creatures and could be bribed easily, The problem was, you needed money to bribe. So her only way out of this was to hope that she could use any money Sirius had left her to pay the goblins. Or borrow...

Harry's POV

"Come on Harry!" a persistent Tonks Exclaimed, dragging the boy-who-lives over to where Narcissa Mal-(OW) Black was. The two women started gibbering on for a while until Tonks started tugging on Harry's arm.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I've been talking to Cissa here and It seems she has a bit of a problem."

"Which is?"

"The Malfoy family vaults are empty almost and Cissa isn't allowed to touch them. She wants to get a divorce and leave everything to do with her husband and son. The problem is that buying a divorce isn't cheap and Cissa doesn't have no money."

"I take it that you want me to give her some." He said smirking.

"Yes." Narcissa was very nervous now. If he said yes then she would not have to go back to being a beaten toy-wife for Lucius only there for his amusement and pleasure again. Although, if the answer was no, then she would most likely be found out and probably killed. And she was almost in tears now.

"Sure, I have _far_ too much money anyway." Narcissa handled it like a pro. In a very lady-like manor, she proceeded dive on Harry squealing and crying her eyes out, constantly muttering thankyous. Tonks looked at her aunt sadly. But she was very happy that she had been given a new chance. After she had calmed down Harry asked;

"Narcissa?"

"Yes Po- Harry?"

"Do you know any useful subjects like combat runes or the dark arts."

"Actually they are my two best subjects, why?"

"Could you teach me?"

"SURE! O-_hem-hem_- I uh-um of Course Harry But why would you want to learn."

"Well now, that would be telling. Would you like to come back to 12 Grimauld place with me and Tonks later."

"Isn't that..."

"Black Manor"

"YES! OF COURSE!" A goblin Harry recognized as Griphook got their attention.

"Ms. Tonks, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Malfoy (Narcissa cringed "BLACK!") This way please."

Somewhere in Gringotts

They entered a circular room with dark stone walls, floor and ceiling. There was a desk, a lot of paperwork and 4 chairs. One of them was occupied by a Raven Haired woman with Violet eyes.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked quietly. The woman jolted around.

"C-Cissa i-is that y-you." The two sisters dived at each other and cried their eyes out. It warmed the ice over Harry's heart to see it. Tonks looked uncomfortable so Harry put his arm around her shoulders, she smiled at him. An elderly Goblin that they did not recognize or realize was there before motioned them to sit. So they all got seated. Harry had a calm face on him. Tonks didn't realize how he did it. She was shaking un-controllably.

"We are here for the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black." The Goblin said in a dull tone. Harry's hands were hanging at his sides. She made to grab hold and he latched on like a man doomed to die. He was sweating, shaking and Squeezing so hard that it almost hurt. Tonks was on Harry's right while Bellatrix and Narcissa were to his left, doing a similar thing to what Tonks and Harry were doing. Harry grabbed Narcissa's hand and smiled at her. They were both shaking very violently as the Goblin spoke.

"To mister Harry Potter I leave all of the money which hasn't gone to others and to Harry Potter, Narcissa Malfoy/Black, Nymphadora Tonks and Bellatrix Lestrange/Black I leave everything in my vault for their own use. And as a message to Harry 'Don't follow Dumbledore, he just wants to use you as a weapon, leave him as soon as possible. I don't care if you join Voldemort just stay away from Dumbledore.' and a short message to The two eldest Black sisters 'I've included divorce papers for you, no need to get them signed, they are paid for and ready to use just give them to the goblin and your done. also, there is enough Money for you 4 to be self-sufficient so I would like it if you could all 4 of' Would move in together into the house I've left a deed in the vault. I wish that it goes to Harry Potter but I would also ask him to make sure that the other 3 can live there". That is all. Would you like to visit your vault now."

"No. j-just g-g-give us the location and deed f-f-f-for the H-House."

"Very well." An with a snap of his finger a deed appeared on the table. "I will leave you for now. Please do not touch anything."

Harry had tears falling freely down his face, as did Tonks and Narcissa. Bellatrix was in Hysterics and Narcissa was trying in vain to calm her down. Harry got up and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella?"

"H-H-H-Harry I-I-I-I'm s-so-oo sorry i-it-wasn't-hurt-sirius." She stammered then broke into another fresh bout of sobs. Harry pulled her into a hug.

"It was an accident, I can forgive you for it." Bella looked like Christmas had come early and she flung her arms around him, once again crying. Harry looked at the deed. It was an apartment Sirius named, of all things, 'Padfoot's Playhouse'(if someone else has used this name I am sorry but hell there are over 150,000 stories, some mix-ups are bound to happen) and was used mostly to simulate living like a muggle. It had magic-negating wards around it so only weak spells could be used there. nothing like transfiguration but simple charms like banishing and levitating could be used, though, animagus and metamorphmagus COULD used. They found a key which was in fact also an everlasting-portkey. As Harry touched it, it glowed pale yellow before 3 more of the same key appeared. Harry gave one of them to each of the girls.

"It says here that the activation code is; 'I am a star'" Harry disappeared. The girls followed suite.

Padfoot's Playhouse

Unfortunately for Harry, he wound up on the bottom of several beautiful (yet when combined, heavy) women. The door magically open and he felt a tingle all over his body and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the wards were activated. They went up-stairs. The house had white carpet, walls and ceiling. A fully equipped kitchen, a large living room with a TV and a stereo and some nice plushy couches. The bathroom was luxurious and it rivaled even the Hogwarts prefects bath.

"Its late I'm gonna turn in." Harry said. "It's been a hard day."

"Yeah." They chorused. They looked for another door. They found a black door with a 'B' carved into it. Inside was a Huge bed done out in green and black. It could easily fit 6.

"Must be Sirius's version of a joke." Harry muttered before stripping down to his underwear climbing in. Bella went and got changed then climbed in straight after and all but curled up next to Harry. Sighing Tonks and Narcissa followed their antics. They were all to weary and tired to care that they were all sleeping in the same bed. Even if they would have quite a shock in the morning.

_A/N. this is amusing I haven't the slightest idea what crap I'm writing down. Oh well then I guess you will all have to review and tell me._

_What will happen the morning after, who will fall for who, what will the order say. Find out in the next chapter of DARKNESS INSIDE._

_Next Chapter: Shocks for the favorite 4 as they wake up together. The order go looking for Harry and the said boy starts training._

_Review answers_

**_Uten: I really don't like Ginny lol_**

_**Whatever Star: now you know eh?**_

_**Vaneguard: I hadn't thought of that thanks. Ill take it into consideration.**_

_**Egyptian Flame: Sorry but I HATE Hermione, I don't mind her when she isn't included much but otherwise........**_

_**Dragon Sword Master: I don't want Harry to become a pimp lol. Fluff will come, but im not that good at it so don't expect any miracles.**_


	3. 3

Darkness Inside

I own nothing!(though I wish I owned Bella!YUM!)

_**Summary:**_

_This is a Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Bellatrix fic. Starts in Harry's summer before 6th year, then will move into 6th year, possibly will move to summer after 6th year and then into 7th year. Will become Very dark Harry. And He will Join/ally Voldemort (most likely). _

_Please review as it keeps my spirits up and gives me a reason to continue living. _

_**Authors Note:**_

_If Quad loving offends you then I wouldn't recommend this fic(I anyone knows of any stories that have Harry in it, preferably no other males or Ginny/Hermione. And post the URLs in a review.). Though I don't see why anyone wouldn't like them with the people they are with;). The relationships will develop fairly quickly, however the really nasty stuff won't be for a while. Now even though I said that the relationships will happen quickly doesn't mean right away. Trust me I wouldn't do that. Now I mighty include an OC as well into the little love nest. PLEASE DON'T SLAP ME!_

_Now, just so people know, I am an unpredictable person. I might post a chapter the day after the last. Or the month after though I hope to be able to post on weekends_

_On to the show!_

_Ps. NO pregnancy in this fic **I HATE PREGNANCY FICS!** No offence to people who write them but I don't like the idea. Though, if it's a fic were Harry is the main character still and it's kinda a sideline couple who are pregnant then I don't mind._

**_An unknown location in England, inside a mountain cave._**

"_......must be true. The signs are all their. Mainly the whole '_Destined to hate yet able to love_'" Came the clam voice of a golden haired pale figure._

"_But for one so young. And not even one who has been tested. HE COULD BE DANGEROUS!" A Raven Haired man who's skin was almost as pale snapped at the Golden haired one._

"_He is a Silver Soul he will be given the Gift of the Fang it is his destiny." The Golden haired one Glared and the Raven haired one, daring him to reply._

"_Alright Vlad, Alright I will go and inform Volrinna. I don't think that the human would have a lot of use for the gift of a magic clan or a stealth clan so I think my own clan should suffice."_

"_Very well Maxim in the name of the elders I will grant the next Silver Soul the gift of the might clan. Although I'm not so sure of you sending a Half-blood reborn as a teenager to make another Half-blood reborn as a teenager. I believe that there are usually _complications_, are there not." The raven haired man apparently called Maxim smirked._

"_You mean the ones which make the teenager VERY hormonal. And usually an irritant for full bloods sires, yes but, remember, as you said, Volrinna is a half-blood her-self" The golden Haired man named Vlad shook his head._

"_God help The Sliver Soul.... who I believe is watching us."_

Padfoot's Playhouse.

Harry jolted his eyes open and gasped in shock (_what did they mean? what the hell is a Silver Soul? O god I hope they didn't mean me. Mind what the fuck were these 'clans' oh well I guess that I should get up now._) He thought. He remembered that he was in a bed with three _very _beautiful women, he silently thanked Sirius for his annoying tendencies. He looked to his left (_I guess that that is Tonks' real form_) She was hanging onto his arm, she had wavy pink hair and strange, almost purple colored, eyes. He looked to his left (_hell I didn't think Bellatrix could look so.......Peaceful, I mean, she's almost as crazy as me Is she, what do you think, yeah I guess I'm right._) He looked at the Blonde-Haired Beauty lying with her had on his torso. (_Damn I'm gonna find a way to bring Sirius back just so that I can kill him for teasing me like this. I mean I've got three _stunning _women in the same bed as me and, though my body is screaming with every fiber of it's being to do something about it, I can't.) _He had all but forgotten the mysterious dream by now. He noticed that, over the night's course, he had slipped his hand onto Cissa's arse. (_Whoa is she really a mother. She feels like a fucking sculpture(as in perfectly formed, not a rock. Oh crap I'm convincing myself of what I mean I am crazy, told you. Oh well, what an arse). Jeez it takes something not human to make something as perfect as these girls._) Narcissa stirred.

"Hello Harry." She mumbled into his chest. (_He must have worked out over the summer. Yummy. Wait! Did I just say that, oh well it is true._) She thought sleepily. (_Wait! I'm lying on Harry Potters chest, his nice chest, NO BAD CISSA BAD!_) She squeaked and dived off him, managing to awake the other girls in the process.

"Hiya Harry...." Bella mumbled sleepily. (_I am NOT getting up, I don't know what this teddy is but its nice, and it has some nice muscles. Yummy, oh it's Harry's arm, not a teddy... must have worked out or something 'cause he's got some nice muscles. Oh am I repeating myself. Oh well time to go back to sleep Bella. Night, night._) And she went back to sleep. Tonks was also awake by now.

"Wotcher people." She murmured.

"I've got to thank Sirius in the next life. I wake up in a bed with THREE gorges Girls. How lucky." Harry said smirking. Narcissa blushed, Bella murmured and Tonks grinned.

"'sup Cissa, you don't seem to happy. By the way, did you use magic to form your arse. It's perfect, firm but not a rock, curvy-" He was interrupted.

"Harry, I'm hurt, you go on about Cissa's arse act like I don't exist." Tonks interrupted pouting. She felt a hand slip down and grope her arse. "OI! Don't touch what you cant afford mister." The hand stopped groping but didn't move.

"You have seen my account. I could by a whore house without noticing the money missing." He replied with a slowly intensifying smirk. Tonks blushed. "Besides, you did encourage me." She mumbled something along the lines of 'oh well'. Narcissa was still stood frozen, half naked and was trying to resist the urge to climb back into the bed and let Harry have his evil little way with her. After all, her and Bellatrix had quite a serious relationship which lasted a year, so why not have Harry, though it was before they were both married to their husbands. She had missed Bella dearly since then and, in the odd occasion that they met alone, they always made love. She was feeling something on a less strong level for Nymphadora and even felt attracted to Harry. Yep, she was one screwed up Pureblood. Bella on the other hand, was a Sex lover and a Bisexual. She had been with a lot of people. Even though she preferred women. And even little Nymph had been with a few women in her life. She briefly toyed with the idea of a Four-some, but she was convinced that it would never happen. Not as though it would be frowned upon in the wizarding world. Not like incest among purebloods was bad. Most families still had no objection to marrying cousins, siblings and one the odd few occasions aunts, uncles, mothers, fathers etc. All musings were interrupted when Bellatrix gasped in pain and her hand flew to her left forearm.

"He's...calling!" She forced out.

"GO!" Harry shouted, having known about the dark mark for a while now (a/n I'm not too sure whether or not he does know much about the dark mark but in my fic he does.) and Bellatrix threw on a set of black robes and pulled her shrunken mask out of the robes. .

"Ill be back as soon as I can." She put the mask on a disappeared with a pop. Narcissa started crying, Tonks tried to comfort her and Harry, after telling the two girls what he was doing, cast a sleeping spell on himself, hoping that he would see the meeting.

Unknown location, Fortress of Lord Voldemort.

Several pops sounded as Voldemorts inner circle appeared and crawled over to kiss the hem of his robes.

"Greetingsss my loyal Death Eaters." He hissed. Harry had managed to get Lady-Luck on his side ands was currently viewing the meeting, "Wormtail, what do you have to report." The bald, fat man approached his master.

"M-my l-lord I h-have good news for you." At Voldemorts nod he continued. "The dementors have considered joining us and say that a decision will be made within the next few months." Wormtail tried not to stutter.

"This is good news Wormtail. Avery, what of the raids." A tall, broad figure walked over and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robes.

"We killed 8 Aurors, 5 Mudbloods and 57 Muggles. We also left 14 people insane or at least in so much pain that they couldn't use coherent speech." The man barked with pride and laughter..

"Excellent." Voldemort hissed smirking triumphantly. "Bellatrix." Bellatrix walked over and kissed the hem on Voldemorts robes like Avery had

"Bellatrix I have reasssson to believe that you have been with Potter." Bella started shaking violently. Harry started feeling very sorry for Bella, and was wishing Voldemort pain and death should he hurt her. Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head.

(_I have no intention of hurting her Harry._) Voldemort said into his head. (_Don't seem so shocked, I can only speak and send images into your mind and you the same. Also you can tell if I am lying. For instance, I am not evil really, I would rather go and have herbal tea than kill Dumbledore.._) Harry felt a wave of distrust which seemed foreign to him enter his body. He_ could_ tell that Voldemort was lying. The idea of Voldemort sitting around, drinking tea was enough to send him into hysterical laughter. (_You see, you can tell when I am lying to you._)

(_Yes, I promise you though, should you hurt Bella I will kill you._) Harry thought as an answer. He could hear Voldemort laughing mentally.

(_Harry I would like to ask you a question._)

(_Shoot_)

(_Why would I kill the friend of a potential ally._)

(_What do you mean?_)

(_Join me Harry, as an ally not a servant, I will make you powerful, even more so than myself, I will allow you any services in my power to give, I will teach you anything you wish to know. Do not answer yet. Consider it, take some time and give your answer to Bellatrix._) Harry was very tempted to say yes, and he felt none of Voldemorts distrust.but he decided not to jump into things.

(_I will consider it Tom_)

(_Good. You are no friend of Dumbledore I would gather._)

(_No, and I need to leave now. Lower Snape's rank so that he doesn't know important details. He is Dumblefuck's spy, not yours_) Voldemort was fuming, He could not feel a sense of distrust so he knew that Harry was telling the truth.

And with that Harry woke up, not as bad as usual.

A/N. this chapter was meant to be farely confusing. all will be revealed.

I have had an amazing number of reviews so I will answer some now.

**Dark-phantom-dragon- **Good to see another person who likes weird ships, I can't kill those two _yet _Important plans will unfold soon........

**Silverscale- **I know what you mean. Sorry to most Harry/Ginny people but she is not the 'Fiery, powerful Red-head With a mean temper and a nasty bat-bogie hex' she is a weak witch in will and an average power. She is not the 'Goddess' that she gets made out to be. Thanks for reviewing.

**Whatever Star- **Just because they slept in the same bed and Harry went to diagon alley doesn't mean that he has 'Grown up' it just means that he is opening his eyes. And hell, if you were a hormonal, male teenager and 3 Beautiful women were there flirting with you, I think that he would take the opportunity. If you're going to make a similar comment about this chapter then I think you should put yourself in the shoes of a Hormonal teenager. This is not an offensive review, I'm just giving you my way of thinking and my reason. Please do review again though.

**Egyptian Flame- **Thanks again for reviewing, I am trying to make them longer, managed to make this one longer, even f it isn't much, it is a start.

**uten- **you must be either a similar fic lover to me or just some kind of demon reviewer because I've seen you review some of my favorite fics. You just had to point out something like that didn't you 'scowls' oh well I look forward to another review.

**Darkepyon-** I have no idea, though I will not abandon. And I do have a vauge idea of what I'm doing.

**Nutty Al- **That would be very un-believable without the ideas I have now. I'm not very experienced with sex scenes but, for you, I will try when I decide to do one(Which, most likely, will not be for a while.).

**Paladin3030- **I will NEVER write anything with pregnancy in it, unless it's something like Ron and Hermione for example as they will rarely play lead roles in my fics. Plus, incase you haven't noticed, Harry is slightly insane. That is why he could join Voldemort. He WANTS to get drunk on power(And his future girlfriends Lurrrve).

**Vaneguard- **I know. (The lucky basterd)

**DJ Rodriquez-** yep! Thanks for the review.

**Vash the un-holy- **Granted I might have messed up a bit about Sirius _Wanting _Harry to join Voldemort. It was basically meant to sound a bit of a joke(That Sirius made.) But it could happen anyway.

**PBlegacy/Thanos Farek Seid/**.**Hatchetryeda/ RickW22/** **Gopu**/ **Android181** **- **Thanks to all of you.

**Blackhand/exzlayer- **I will, the summary is there stating it lol.

**Jon3776- **First of all, please inform me the meaning of the word 'smut'. Things were fast at the start but they will slow down later. I will try to write like you mean, but I'm not promising anything good.

**SAIYANWIZARD- **Thanks, Harry Potter, the future remapped is a great fic, the pairing is **Harry/Bella/Narcissa/Lily(yes, his mother) Set in the time of the marauders. It is very good, read it.**

**Locic- **Ah my _favorite _Brother reviews for me. Lol thanks dave, to anyone who reads this please review his story, it is in progress and he has told me the storyline it should be quite good. He has a lot of dribble From some other thing which I don't know anything about but he says that he is going to make it so the people are informed, somehow, please review it for me.

**Nightwing 509- **lol good good.

**Desolation lily- **Ah my good friend. Expect a review from me soon, maybe several;), You have read my mind and thanks for putting me on the list.

**Somebodywhoreadsalot- **It would be hard so make a quad speedy. It will come, be patient my friend.

**Shawn Pickett- **not offence to your intelligence but just because Harry is going to be dark doesn't mean that he has to start using unforgivables left right and centre and developing into a shell with no emotions. Harry will become dark, my intentions for this fic will be revealed

**Chris-ikari- **Thanks a lot and thanks for telling me.

Right well I'm soooooooooooooo happy for all the reviews I got so give me more and ill be even happier! U-no-hu sighning off now good bye.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. 4

Darkness Inside

I own nothing!(though I wish I owned Bella!YUM!)

_**Summary:**_

_This is a Harry/Tonks/Narcissa/Bellatrix fic. Starts in Harry's summer before 6th year, then will move into 6th year, possibly will move to summer after 6th year and then into 7th year. Will become Very dark Harry. And He will Join/ally Voldemort (most likely). _

_Please review as it keeps my spirits up and gives me a reason to continue living. _

_**Authors Note:**_

**_This will be my last update before and after a few weeks of Christmas. I am not going to be here much after new Year so there is little chance of another update. Unless I decide to do another tomorrow or the days after for instance. This chapter has no specific importance other than to introduce an OC and show sort of a first date kinda thing for Harry and Tonks. Any flames will be read, laughed at and then discarded._**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be sat on my ass right now writing this when I could be spending a hell of a lot of money on myself. I THINK NOT!**

_If Quad loving offends you then I wouldn't recommend this fic(I anyone knows of any stories that have Harry in it, preferably no other males or Ginny/Hermione. And post the URLs in a review.). Though I don't see why anyone wouldn't like them with the people they are with. Now, just so people know, I am an unpredictable person. I might post a chapter the day after the last. Or the month after though I hope to be able to post on weekends. In this chapter I will explain the Orders reactions and some OCs that are Going to play a BIG part of the story(like they will be main charactors.)_

_Ps. NO pregnancy in this fic **I HATE PREGNANCY FICS!** No offence to people who write them but I don't like the idea. Though, if it's a fic were Harry is the main character still and it's kinda a sideline couple who are pregnant then I don't mind. Reviews will be answered in another chapter._

_This chapter wont involve much of Harry and the 3 girls._

_On to the show!_

**Order Of The Phoenix HQ, 12 Grimauld Place.**

Micheal James Sevlow was NOT having a good day. First, he finds that the unspeakables are forcing him with un-paid leave for 3 months Because they didn't need a 'useless werewolf' at the moment, then that Severus didn't have enough wolfsbane for him THEN Harry Potter went missing. **THEN **his girlfriend dumps him. All in one day. He was only just settled in his room in number four with a book called '_The Dark Arts: 101 ways to_ _torture a Mudblood_' in his lad and a can of Coca Cola at his side when Dumblefuck fire-called him.

"Why are you not at the order meeting Mike." Dumbledore asked, with a slight frown.

"Because, I'm tired, pissed off and have just been forced to have un-paid leave for 3 months." Mike snapped. He Brushed a lock of his shoulder-length dark brown hair out of his green tinted dark brown eyes.

"No need to snap Mr Sevlow."

"Whatever." He replied while taking a drink of his cola.

"What is that you are reading." Mike couldn't see the point in lying so he answered.

"_The Dark Arts: 101 ways to torture a Mudblood._"

"And why, may I ask, are you reading it."

"I want to."

"Mr. Sevlow-"

"Go away Dumbledore. I'm in a bad mood. First, I find that the unspeakables are forcing me with un-paid leave for 3 months Because they didn't need a 'useless werewolf' at the moment, then that Severus didn't have enough wolfsbane for me THEN Harry Potter went missing. **THEN **my girlfriend dumped me when she found out I was a werewolf. All in one day. So just bugger of I can't be arsed to go to another pointless meeting of the _Order Of The Fried Turkey._" Dumbledore looked like he wanted to carry on, but left without a word anyway. Mike went back to reading.

**Order of the Phoenix Meeting.**

Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fire.

"It seems that Mr. Sevlow is not feeling very well and currently.........unavailable." He said cheerily. "Now, lets get started. What of Harry." Alastor Moody stood up, his mangled face holding an amused expression.

"He's just gone, with Nymphadora to Merlin knows where. No-one knows where they went." He broke down into hysterical laughter at their puzzled expressions. "We only just g-get him out and Tonks decides to take him away.... Let me think a handsome young man, a beautiful young woman and said people being all alone god knows where." Slowly looks of understanding crossed their faces, some seemed outraged, some amused and others looked bored out of their minds. One such outraged person included Molly Weasley.

"THAT HARLOT! SHE IS SEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN HIM! ALBUS! WHY HAVENT YOU KEPT A BETTER EYE ON HIM! HE COULD BE ANYWHERE." She screamed at a deafening level. Just then Sevlow appeared at the door.

"Jeez what the fuck is she screaming for, I can hear your whole conversation, it's not like seven years is that bad. Potter could be going out with someone who went to school with his parents." He snapped. "Bloody hell, I come down to get a pain-killer potion for my headache but now I need a fucking Migraine potion. Unfortunately, you don't stock them. So just shut the fuck up Weasel." Dumbledore interrupted before Molly could go mental.

"Mr. Sevlow, that is exactly the kind of attitude Voldemort." Several flinches. "Wants us to have." Dumbledore warned, frowning.

"Whatever." He replied lazily. McGonagall stood up.

"How dare you speak to Albus like that, he is the most powerful wizard alive." She snapped.

"1. Because he wont do anything to me and 2. The Dark Lord is superior in power. So get your facts right. Voldemort just doesn't have enough followers. Yet."

"Do you support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Someone shouted.

"No, I support Harry Potter. Since I am one of the few people here who know of the prophecy regarding him. Perk of being an Unspeakable, I don't suppose you lot know of it. Put your hands up those who do." Only he raised his hand. "Well Dumbledore, I guess you have some explaining to do. Goodnight, I have a gig to go to, have fun." He left smirking. Albus Dumbledore was soon after bombarded by questions about the prophecy. After quieting them he sighed and said.

"The prophecy says that Harry must either kill or be killed by Voldemort. But Harry has some power that the Dark Lord knows not." There were gasps of outrage and shock, Several people started jumped up and started yelling indignant comments at him and asking why they were not told. He silenced them and stood up.

"Because you didn't need to know." And he disappeared with a pop.

**Muggle Night Club.**

**(Harry's POV)**

Harry and Tonks stepped into the small club just behind a woman with blonde hair. Tonks had recommended the club over breakfast but Narcissa and Bellatrix said that the two should go and they would 'catch up'. They walked over to a spare table and sat down. Harry looked around. The place they were in had black walls and a red velvet carpet, several pictures if landscapes adorned the walls. There was a fairly large bar, a large dance floor, a DJ set (Which was currently in use) and a slightly risen platform which looked like it was used for live performances, their table was very close to it. He Turned to Tonks, she was wearing knee-length black leather boots, a black mini-skirt and a sleeveless white top saying 'Bite Me' over the chest.

"What's this place called?" He asked.

"Secret." She answered.

"Please tell me."

"No this place is called secret." She said chuckling.

"Oh, Okay fair enough." They continued talking lightly until a group of people came on and started playing a song that Harry and Tonks(and the author) liked.

_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold  
And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own  
_

_And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a __wav__e _

Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking _free__ with each and every kiss  
I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt_

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a wave

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a wave

How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away

And I can feel you breathing   
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a wave 

_I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a wave_

**(Yellowcard, _Breathing_)**

People all applauded the band as they went off and Harry started talking to

**Mike Sevlow POV**

He had just walked onto the stage when he saw a pair of green eyes looking at him. He checked the persons appearance; Emerald Green eyes, raven hair down to his shoulders and a strange scar over his right eye. He smirked and mouthed 'Order.' A shocked expression appeared over the boys face he then mouthed 'I wont tell' and the Boy smiled and nodded at him. He saw the blonde who Harry and Tonks had walked in behind and growled.

"Why did she have to be here?" He muttered to himself . "She just dumped me a few hours ago."

"What song then." One of the others asked.

"How about ATREYU: Right Side Of The Bed." Mike suggested. They all agreed. And so they started playing. Mike started singing.

_Come on_

I can see her now  
Dancing round her drink in hand  
All her baggage in tow  
I just want to forget and let go of all the joy, the pain  
I took your guilt and placed it into me  
And now I kiss it goodbye  
Our last dance ended fatally  


He glared at the Blonde

_  
Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard?  
Baby you just died (You just died!!!)  
Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?_

_Have you ever cried so hard?  
Have you ever cried so hard?  
_

He noticed Harry lead the woman, who he assumed to be Tonks, up to the Dance floor and begin a very grinding dance with her.

_  
There she goes again  
Another masquerade in false circumstance  
She'll fuck you just for the taste  
I just wish that I could replace  
All the memories of what makes my blood run cold  
As your blood runs through me I say goodbye to what we had  
_

The Blonde noticed that he was actually insinuating to her with the song.

_  
Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard?  
Baby you just died (You just died!!!)  
Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?_

_Have you ever cried so hard?  
Have you ever cried so hard?  
_

The Blonde ran outside, Harry and Tonks had started making out on the dance floor.

_  
She came and went  
I gnawed through my lip  
Makeup smeared in her eyes  
Each sob's a reason to say goodbye  
Sometimes when you're holding on you'll never see the light_

With _flowers__ in her hair  
Gazed upon with dead lovers eyes  
She never looked so good  
And I never felt so right  
With flowers in her hair  
Gazed upon with dead lovers eyes  
She never looked so good  
And I never felt so right  
And I never felt so right  
And I never felt so wrong_

With flowers in her hair  
Gazed upon with dead lovers eyes  
She never looked so good  
And I never felt so right

Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?  
Have you ever cried so hard?  
Baby you just died (You just died!!!)  
Who's sleeping on my side of the bed tonight?

_Have you ever cried so hard?  
Have you ever cried so hard?_

You just died

A load applause erupted from the crowd, Harry and Tonks had not noticed that the song had ended yet. Mike left the band and walked over to them after they caught up with reality.

"Had fun you two." He said smirking.

"Um, yeah thanks, great song." Harry said sheepishly.

"I would 'ave thought that you two were too busy playin' tonsil tennis to notice." They both blushed. "I'll see you later Harry, I need to discuss something with you. My name is Michael James Sevlow, I already know who you are." He stuck his hand out, Harry took it. "And Tonks you know me."

"Yeah, you're the guy who is more obsessed with the dark arts than most death eaters." She said smirking, Mikes smirk only intensified and without a word he walked out of the door, disappearated with a pop before the door had closed.

"He seems......nice." Harry finished lamely.

A/N. I will answer reviews in a later chapter, the next one will not get out for a few months because of a few trips abroad I'm going on, as well as other things.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. 5

**A/N.**

Okay I decided that I would use some time I got to update so you will get it after my rambling, first I would like to say that I am shocked beyond words at the number of reviews (4 chapters and over 90 reviews :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D) I really cant tell you all how happy I am, I could cry, well, no I couldn't but I'm still dead chuffed. Apparently, I actually made a few people laugh at my chapters. Will someone please tell me how I became a funny writer, last time I checked I couldn't write at all let alone anything funny. Anyway, onto review responses.

**Nutty AL **I'm not thinking about sex scenes now, my account got locked the last time I did one and I don't need that happening again, even if I do one it wont be all that graphic. I've got a short one in this for you, you pervert its really crappy but hell I tried.

**Darkepyon** lol, I can't help it I'm lazy. Glad you like it.

**Enigma, become the riddle **umm okayyyy, I'm glad you like it so much. I think you should do something, like...tie yourself down or something, so you don't bounce to high and hurt yourself by hitting something...like the roof, for instance.

**DJ Rodriguez **Glad you like it. Thanks.

**Dragon sword master. TOO MANY WOMEN! **No way would THAT work.

**Seth Black **The idea was to take all my favorite ideas and make a story actually.

**Shadowface **Imagine the reaction when the order finds the foursome. I'm already thinking of the situation they find the in. How bout all of them snogging each other that would be funny to see. Molly screaming, Snape scowling or being amused(You need to know/have my view of Snape to get me there), Ron seething with jealousy, Dumbledore raving on at the girls, Hermione crying out of the I'm justice done to 'poor' Harry and what he had been subjected to by the older women, Ginny either attacking the girls, crying, just standing there feeling gutted or running to her room and the twins looking at the girls appreciatively, Mike walking in and collapsing into hysterical laughter at the fact that Harry really was going out with someone who went to school with his parents, Remus looking ready to tear Bellatrix and Harry both apart, and then the mysterious blond walks in and starts firing Killing curses at random people then walks over and starts snogging Mike senseless while he just stands there looking like a fish. Okay maybe not the end bit but something similar I think;).

**Jamtherealmaverick: **(Blushes) ummm...no the OC isn't based on me, more like everything I would LIKE to be, he is basically my fantasy of myself.(Shame it'll never happen :( )

**Obsessed:** thanks, am I really.

There are LOADS more but I'm too lazy to answer them(that is because I have 3 chapters worth of reviews un-answered.) so I will just say THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERONE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING:D:D:D.

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating I totally forgot about my fics(I am a forgetful person) the length of this has been increased in apology and will hopefully remain at around the 4000 word a chapter level;)

Past that, here is the fifth installment of Darkness Inside. This one is mostly based around the foursome(except the start) now I must stress, the OCs are NOT sum weird fantasy or are they pointless. They will play a lead role in this story. FOR A REASON! And yes Mike is my first name, but so hell I'm entitled to use it if I want aren't I?

Ps. To any Dunderheads (Tar Snape) who haven't realized THIS FIC WILL HAVE FEMME SLASH! There, thanks to Locic for warning me about that. Tar bro.

-POV

A blonde haired beauty walked along the boulevard, she had tears running down her eyes. She had blew it, she had dumped her boyfriend and used the one thing that would hurt him the most to send him on his way. Her boyfriend, or more likely ex-boyfriend, was a werewolf, but un-like most, he was very proud to be one, un-fortunately, most shunned him for it. He depended on her, she promised him that she wouldn't feel any different over it. She had said she loved him and said it everyday. And she told him earlier that day that she 'would never be with a disgusting werewolf' she could see pain, no, agony in his eyes as she said that. He covered it up in a heart beat and left without a word. She had never seen such loathing in his eyes as she had earlier that night, in the night-club. Her name was Volrinna, she was a half vampire, she wasn't as allergic to the sun as pure bloods, but she was still irritated by it. She had all other capabilities and attributes of a normal vampire past that, she had been given the task to make Harry Potter a half vampire. Though, she couldn't think of that now. Suddenly, she heard a crack, signifying apparation. There stood the one man she dreaded yet so wanted so much to see.

Mike Sevlow- POV

Sevlow was inwardly fuming, the one woman who had had given everything to and then threw it all in his face, was in front of her, crying to herself.

"Hello Rinna." He said coldly, fighting to keep his face neutral.

"Hello, Mike." She said quietly, so quiet that a human wouldn't hear, but Mike's werewolf hearing picked it up, he growled.

"Why were you at the club. You knew I was playing again tonight, just wanted to mock me with your presence did you. I'm touched that you would give this 'Disgusting Werewolf' the time of day or night."

"Mike please don't-"

"Don't what Volrinna, be angry that after giving my life to you, you throw it in my face, that after all the trust I placed in you, you betray me. And why, just because the Vampires aren't happy with us being together, and because you were stupid enough to join Voldemort!"

"How did you-" he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled the sleeve up and pointed at her Dark Mark.

"This." Volrinna looked down.

"I never wanted this to happen. I just didn't want to put you in danger, please oh please forgive me, I can't live without you." Oh how he wanted to gather her up in his arms and tell her he forgave her and that it would be alright, but he couldn't.

"I wish I could Volrinna, you hurt me, and I don't know if I can forgive you." And he disappeared with a crack before she could reply.

Harry + Tonks – POV

Harry and Tonks were holding hands, chatting lightly when a loud crack signalled apparation, they both had their wands out at the site within a second. A whip of brown hair and another wand pointing at them made them realize that the 'threat' was only Mike. Tonks was the first to drop her wand.

"What d'ya have to do that for, nearly gave me a heart attack ya dunce." She said smiling, albeit through laboured breaths. Mike still looked sour.

"Where am I." he grumbled.

"Near diagon alley, what happened to make you apparate with no sense of direction?" Harry enquired.

"I had a run in with my girlfriend. She came to the club, I don't really want to talk about it." Mike replied.

"Oh, what's her name."

"Volrinna was her name, sorry I have to go." Upon hearing the name, Harry's blood went cold. Mike disappeared with another crack. Tonks looked at Harry's shocked face.

"What's wrong hun?"

"I had a dream yesterday…..Oh nothing, it doesn't matter." He finished shaking his head. The two flooed back to Padfoot's Playhouse's living room.

Padfoot's Playhouse

It was dark inside the house, only one light came through from the bedroom.

"Well what should we do hun." Tonks asked Harry lightly.

"Hmm lets go see what Bella 'n' Cissa are up to, they must be in the bedroom unless they like to do things in the dark." Harry Replied shrugging at the last.

"What _Things _are you implying Harry." Tonks winked and Harry blushed, realising what she was implying, then regained his composure and smirked.

"Oh come on Tonks I don't think that sisters would like to go play _Hide and go fuck themselves _in the dark." It was Tonks' turn to blush, though, she smirked back at his despite herself.

"My, my Harry, bet you'd simply love to see Bellatrix and Narcissa doing _that_ wouldn't you" Harry blushed again.

"Are you saying you wouldn't." Tonks blushed again

"Um….no." Harry face was in a perfect state off shock his mouth was a slacked line, his eye brows were at the back of his head and his eyes were as wide as pool balls. "I'm not a lesbian though" She insisted.

"Riiiiight okay. Let's just…go look for them."

"Yeah," Tonks and Harry walked to the bedroom door in silence and gave it a little push. For the second time in 5 minutes Harry's face was in a perfect state of shock though it was more severe this time, his legs gave out and he fell flat on his ass from shock, Tonks was on the floor and had almost fainted from her shock. There, on top of the covers, were a very sexy, very naked Bellatrix and Narcissa laying of the bed kissing and touching each other in certain places between their legs which could only be doing one thing, ad their occasional moaning proved, Harry and Tonks didn't move for 5 minutes and were only brought of their stupor when both of the 2 girls threw their heads back and came together screaming in ecstasy, after they kissed a few more times Bellatrix said very softly to Narcissa;

"We better get ready Tonks and Harry are due back soon." Narcissa pecked her on the lips one more time.

"Alright love c'mon let's-" She stiffened as Tonks let out some strange hi-pitched squeaking noise and finished fainting, Harry was doing a perfect impression of a fish. Both girl screamed and div to try and get under the covers. There Harry fainted.

Narcissa +Bella POV

They watched Harry and Tonks faint in similar shock, Bellatrix was the first to recover.

"Let's get ready." She prodded Narcissa arm, no response, she pecked her lips, still no response, She grabbed Narcissa's nipple roughly and twisted it, successfully getting a scream and a curse out her sister.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR." Narcissa screamed.

"You weren't responding."

"Oh, well, you could have just slapped me or something less painful."

"I decided I would rather do that in revenge of you biting me shoulder a few minutes ago." Bella pointed to her left shoulder, where indeed, a series of red lines indicated teeth marks.

"Oops sorry." Bella shrugged

"Turned me on." Narcissa rolled her eyes and started putting her clothes back on. Bella decided to do the same.

Harry and Tonks POV

Harry woke up to a stream of cold water coming out an equally drenched Tonks, before he could protest Tonks pointed a finger at the fidgeting Bellatrix, who was sat on the bed.

"Happened to me so it happens to you." She said in a tone the demanded no contradiction. She used a drying charm on herself and then Harry. Then Narcissa walked in looking down and sat on the bed next to Bellatrix.

"So. Explain," She demanded of the fidgeting twosome, looking smug. They were both stuttering an explanation.

"Well...um...we...um were p-p-put under Imperio YEAH Imperio." Bella said looking hopeful. Tonks dead panned.

"Okay. Now pull something out of your ass that is believable." Narcissa answered. For her sister.

"We are lovers, deal with it." She snapped. Before Tonks could answer Harry smirked and simply said;

"Nice." Both the sisters smiled and blushed. "I'm pretty sure Tonks would like to see an action replay of that, she did say-" Harry suddenly found himself the target of several various tickling, binding and silencing charms. It looked like he was doing an impression of a writhing snake which had not yet devoured a deer. Suffice to say, Tonks, Cissa and Bella were all on the floor laughing. Tonks finally did the counter curse(after half an hour) when it got boring.

"Jeez that's what I get for telling the truth." Tonks whacked him upside his head, resulting in an indignant yelp and a glare aimed at her.

"So, is it true little Nymmy." Bella teased, . "You like seeing your aunts in bed together." If it was possible, she went redder than Uncle Vernon did when he was angry.

"Ummm...no," At her aunts un-believing stare she blushed further and said. "Fine yes I do. But Harry does too."

"I'm a 16 year old teen, I'm going to." He said smirking. Tonks could realize now that she had been beat. Suddenly Harry felt a burning sensation in his scar and knew Voldemort was calling him. For the first time since he got the damn thing, Harry willingly went into the darkness.

_Harry could tell as soon as he saw light that he was inside Voldemorts head. The scene around him enticed him. 50 or so cloaked men stood before him, kneeling or bowing down in a large meadow of sorts. He (or Voldemort) spoke;_

"_My loyal followers, you are my greatest and most powerful, tonight I reward you the power you deserve for all the death, desruction and cleansing you have enacted in the name of Lord Voldemort! Prepare yourselves as was previously instructed." He hissed grinning manically. All of the followers removed their masks and all other clothing, all started taking out vials of red liquid which could only be blood and drew pentagrams on their chests. Each member then slit their wrists with ceremonial daggers they produced from their clothing and let the blood drip onto the soil. Harry (or Voldemort) started chanting in a long dead language that reeked evil, slowly but surely the ground turned blood red and all the vegetation died, still the people did not waver. Harry (or Voldemort) pulled out a vial with more apparent blood and started chanting;_

"Arch Angel, Dark Angel lend me thy light till death all weak mortals will know the power of night. Arch Angel, Dark Angel lend me thy light till death all weak mortals will know the power of night." All the followers joined him and the litany grew louder. "ARCH ANGEL, DARK ANGEL LEND ME THY LIGHT, TILL DEATH ALL WEAK MORTALS WILL KNOW THE POWER OF NIGHT!" After the final roar a huge blood red cloud grew over them, a red spark of lightening struck one of the followers and he screamed, yet was not burned or marred by the lightening. Claws grew on him and he grew to be 7ft tall, his before scrawny build changed to a muscular one. After 10 minutes or so he got up off the floor and took in his surroundings. His skin was an ashen grey, his eyes a pupil less red 4 inch black claws had grew out of the end of his long fingers. His hair had gone completely black. He stumbled and lots his demonic form then knew no more(a/n He isn't important its just an example) 9 more bolt of lightening hit seemingly random people and they experienced similar changes. After those ten were back in human form and had been enervated by their confused comrades. Harry (or Voldemort) said;

"_Leave all you who have been gifted, go back to our fortress and wait for our return." 10 pops later he addressed the confused and scared people._

"_Those of you who have not yet received the gift, do not fear, it will be yours. There are more than one form0 of demon and the Daemon Lords are testing you to see which aspect fits you best." 5 green shots of lightening hit more people and they screamed as the others had, but it was not a huge physical change that they experienced, it was the fact that their minds had been raped and information to which their demon forms needed to be used well were implanted. Their skin turned into a much thicker skin and turned brown, this would always stay. The significance of their gift was the fact that all 5 were Lycanthropes and were given heightened human powers, they all became beat talkers and were given the ability to transform at will into a Daemon Wolf (A demonic werewolf basically) and not have to change on the full moon. Strange tattoos of a clawed hand appeared on their chests and their eyes took on a permanent glowing yellow. They did not faint as the others had but were running at speeds too fast for a mortal to see. Harry grinned and addressed them again;_

"_Ah Daemon Wolves, I should have guessed, it is not needed for you five to return to the fortress to recover obviously, so I will dismiss you." The 5 decided silently to run into a large forest to test out their new powers, rather than apparate. Grinning again Voldemort observed as 5 more bolts of blue lightening shot out and hit more people they fell to the floor screaming. When they stood up again they were literally enormous, they must have been this size of a killer whale, each, they were slow and heavy but the amount of raw magic beneath it all was astoundingly high. They hand a similar metabolism to an armadillo with dark and light blue scaly skin, they had a large shell on their backs which had numerous spikes on it and was adorned with blood red swirling patterns it was clear that these creatures could stand and walk on their short, thick hind legs. One of them stood up and conjured a blue ball of magical energy in its claws and, using its surprisingly long forelegs, launched it flying into a nearby boulder heap, said boulder heap was destroyed by the huge magical blast. All of these enormous creatures slowly changed into their human forms and dropped to the floor, too fatigued to stay standing. They were all sent back to the fortress via portkey._

_The cloud had been slowly diminishing as it further fulfilled its duties; It sent 15 more bolts of lightening (this time yellow) to which more people followed the similar ritual of screaming and falling over in pain. When they stood up there was little change done, they were paler and had 2 long fangs, and long claws as was a trademark. The 2 slits opened in their back and 2 bat-like wings sprouted out. It was clear to say that they has been gifted the vampirism of the ancients. They, like the Lycanthropes went into the forest to test their powers once they were dismissed. The last 15 were anxious as to what they would be gifted with, 10 bolts of pure black lightening struck and those people hit found themselves seemingly fading away when they seemed like smoke they found that they could fly around at high speeds and had a new branch of mind and possession magic available to them. When they were dismissed they went into a nearby village to have fun haunting people. The final 5 were struck by a strange brown bolt, they had no demon form but were given seemingly un-limited animagus forms. Harry found Voldemort addressing him._

_(Harry, they were given demon powers, yes but not, Demon Lords, but for you and any people of you choosing, I wish to offer the power of a Demon Lord IF you join me, I will send you off now) Without the sense of distrust, Harry was thrown out of the vision and into darkness..._

A/N CLIFFY! Muahahahaha

I'm sorry for taking so long to update but there ya go hope your happy so please review, bye and toodles. 3354 words! This chapter


	6. 6

**saA/N. ummm okay thanks to all who reviewed, I'm on like 110 now :D so Im just gonna start the chapter now cuz I can't be bothered with a speech.**

**PS. Minor sex scene in this chap, hopefully nothing 2 warrant a NC-17( I say the old rating because the new one confuses me) so please be warned.**

**Chapter 6**

**Tonks POV**

To put it lightly, I panicked, I know Harry gets visions from Voldemort, but at least the little git complains and rubs his scar and he doesn't just drop down looking dead! Scared me shitless. Aunts Bella and Cissa put him on the bed and we just waited for about half an hour. After he finally woke up I think we all hugged him so hard we crushed him. Oh well he looks tired now, I'll let him sleep.

**Normal POV**

Harry slept or lay in thought for most of the day, the three girls had gone for drinks in the Leaky Cauldron sometime early, around 2am, the next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of the bedroom window opening. He immeadiatly checked his surroundings, Tonks was asleep at his left, curled in a foetal position and Narcissa and Bellatrix were snuggled up with each other at his right. Not dwelling on how lucky he was or that he was only in boxers, he saw a shadow slip from the room, he crept out of the bed, grabbed his wand, and went out of the room after said shadow. He followed the shadow into the living room, only to find it had disappeared.

"I'm leaving sanity behind," He muttered smiling in relief, it was cut short however, as he sensed a presence behind him. As he began to swirl around, he felt two cool hands grasp his naked shoulders firmly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and then his body numbed with pleasure as he happily felt his life's blood flowing into the mouth of what only could be a Vampire. He reflected on his life as she, as he had confirmed, drank his blood slowly, as if wanting him to enjoy his death pleasurably. Just as he could feel the arms of death open to embrace him, he was rudely brought from his personal heaven, to see a roughly torn, bleeding wrist, dripping with almost-black blood. As he felt the first drop of the tangy, coppery liquid, he felt an overwhelming urge to drink, and so drink he did. He attached himself like a leech to the arm as though his life depended on it(which, inevitably, it did) and drank in deep gulps. After a short while of this new heaven, he was once again pulled from it unsatisfied. He felt a tingling sensation enter throughout his entire body. He felt his incisors elongate into dagger-like fangs and his body shifted as it was changed by the vampiric blood he had consumed. After he was done 'changing' he took a good look at his sire using his vampiric sight to see in the dark. His maker was a Half-vampire, which he could tell merely by scent, also meaning that he was too.

"Hello Harry Potter," She greeted smiling.

"Hello Miss...?" He asked back.

"Volrinna is my name. I'm a half vampire, meaning you are too. I'm not here to stay but I'm going to give you some more of my blood, not a lot for I am weak, but enough to give you the information you will need to survive. Now Drink," she finished forcefully and indicated to her throat. As Harry drank, he saw many flashes of scenes that had taken place in Volrinna's life, he understood that he could eat normally like a human and it would sustain him perfectly, although, he needed to occasionally drink blood to survive the potentially fatal weakness that all vampires suffered when they didn't drink(though he could live on blood and never have to eat food), and also, by drinking another's blood, he would view images of their life, much like he just had, and could learn anything they knew. So, for instance, if Harry were to drink Hermione dry, he could learn her view and memorise her vast knowledge on magic. This could be very useful later on to him. When he could no longer drink anymore he gasped at the state of his sire, she was skeletal thin and her usually beautiful features and curves etc. were all ruined by it. He knew, once more from her memories he saw when drinking, that she could be restored if he gave her more of his blood. Wordlessly, he offered her his throat again, when she tried to stop him, he forcefully pushed her mouth against his neck (where he knew that she would not be able to protest) and she drank deeply, not anywhere near all but nearly half of his blood, leaving him weak but still active and her the same.

"Thank-you," She said looking down.

"No, thank-you," he replied while he seemed to be testing out his body's new enhancements.

"Farewell Harry, I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Harry nodded, "Bye, and I'm sure you will." As she left, one very exhausted Harry crept silently (well he walked but he didn't make any sound) back into the bedroom and into bed where he was before.

**12 Grimauld Place, A.K.A HQ of the Order of the Over-Grilled-Badly-Stuffed-Turkey-Eating-Chiken(A/N **Ha bet no-ones thought about that name yet;)

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily, Harry Potter had been unofficially declared missing, after the forced revelation of the prophesy people had begun to lose faith in him and now he was being viciously tongue-lashed by Molly Weasley.

"…HOW COULD YOU ALBUS, HE'S JUST A BOY HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! AND HOW COULD YOU LET THAT TROLLOP TAKE HIM TO MERLIN-KNOWS-WHERE, WHERE ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN TO HIM, WHAT IF SHE TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE POOR BOY AND USES HIM TO PLEASURE HERSELF WITH!" She screamed. He merely put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Molly please, there is nothing I can do now. Yell at me all you want when he is found but you are wasting time here," Molly started to sob.

"I know Albus but he could be in danger," She started to weep hysterically. "W-what If something's H-happened t-to h-him."

"I'm sure he's perfectly alright Molly. I do believe everyone is here for the meeting." He offered her a weak smile and walked off into the kitchen, closely followed by her. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed the large amount of disapproving glances and glares directed his way. As he took a seat he started speaking.

"This meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is now in session, anything to report on Harry's absence?" He turned to the now-raised Mad-eye Moody.

"A few of my Aurors spotted a woman fitting Tonks' description with an anonymous woman and Narcissa…umm well you would know her as Malfoy but apparently she has been recently divorced. Anyway, the three women were all drinking in the Leaky Cauldron; Harry was no-where to be seen," He finished with an impassive face.

"Thank-you Alastor, Bill, with you working in Gringotts, do you know if Harry has made any transactions lately?" Dumbledore turned to the red haired curse-breaker.

"Well I know that Sirius' Will was read but I can't be sure whether or not Harry was involved, most likely he was though." Charlie said after a moment of thought., then, after a moment of musing, he shook his head and looked at the wizened old headmaster, "The Goblins wont let me near anything like that, and if you think about it, what business would a curse-breaker have in some ones finances?" Dumbledore smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Very well Charlie that is fine, I don't suppose anyone has anything more to add," At the series of shaken heads he sighed tiredly, "Very well you may all go, this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is adjourned."

**Padfoot's Playhouse, the next morning**

Harry woke as if from a dream, at the crack of dawn no less, the previous night was lost to him and was as if it were a dream. He looked at himself in the mirror and surveyed the paleness of his skin, the now shoulder-length, straight hair and the way his eyes now reflected light at certain angles. Then it hit him, the previous night was not a dream, he was now a half-vampire, a Blood Drinker, a damned soul. The thought horrified and delighted him, on one hand, he was stronger, faster and had a boat load of new abilities, on the other he had to kill, (wait, I have to kill, I don't give a shit about that now do I hehe) he thought. No, he knew that Tonks wouldn't care, Bella couldn't, it would be hypocritical of her and Narcissa, well, he couldn't tell but he didn't think she would mind. He realised that he was seeing everything sharper than ever, in fact he was seeing sharper than any normal human could, and he wasn't wearing his glasses! He could see the individual lines in the patterns on the bed sheets, the tiny pigments in the ladies faces as they slept, and he found himself so lost in wonder at his knew senses that he wasted 3 hours, at which time Narcissa awoke.

**Harry's POV. (A/N. Harry will seem OOC here but the idea was to portray him as being much older)**

I looked at Narcissa and saw as never before, her long blonde hair seemed to be liquid silver and gold blended into a gorges waterfall dropping down her back, her pale complexion almost matching my own, her silver eyes reflecting some of the yellow light to make them even more alluring. I must have shocked her because she seemed alarmed by the sight of me. How can I blame her I'd probably be alarmed at myself just at the amount of change.

"Cissa, it's me Harry," I spoke so softy that she didn't hear, I repeated the words louder and she seemed to not believe me, so I told her the story of what happened the night before and backed it up with mental images. By the end she was staring at me in wonder. She came towards me slowly and carefully, as if I were a mere apparation which might disappear if alerted. She rubbed her hands across my body and gasped at the hardness of it, I was rather shocked my self (A/N. I don't mean hard-on type hard I mean that vampires are like statues covered in skin, they are very hard and can appear to be made of marble) as she was examining me, I could smell the blood in her, it's sweet scent filled my nostrils and ensnared my senses, my fangs grew into cruel little daggers to which were quite visible to her. She gasped as she saw them, and yet she seemed flustered, and I could smell her becoming aroused. I discovered that all vampires has a similar effect to the Veela charm except we only use it when we want to, always un-consciously and always happily is it used. We can still astound mortals with our mere beauty but when the charm is on, we are the gods and goddesses of lust and sex.

"Cissa, do you trust me," I found myself asking gently.

"Yes, completely," she answered incredibly softly, as if in a trance. I moved towards her(somehow as we were already very close), and kissed and sucked her neck, timing each little nibble of her flesh to her moans. For at least 15 minutes I did this, I could feel her frustration and her body was screaming for me to take her. I did so slowly, as my lips closed on her neck I closed my eyes and softly sunk my fangs into the main artery, I was careful not to take a lot, but I could feel her becoming aroused to the point where it seemed a mercy to slip two fingers into her sex and help her relieve herself, as I drank from her slowly and stimulated her woman-hood, she was quickly reaching her orgasm. Once she hit her orgasm, she clung to me and moaned deeply into my shoulder. I realised that I was moaning too, at the taste and exquisite pleasure of her blood. I cleaned the remnants of her orgasm, I guessed that it wasn't just blood vampire love, we were, as far as I knew then, sex lovers. She was still in a daze as she looked at me, seeming like a child despite her years, in an equally dazed voice she started whispering things to me, feverish she seemed, yet, oh so endearing. A true fiend I was! Of course I was still young and naive then. But anyway; to say I loved her completely couldn't have been further from the truth. I knew that her, Tonks and Bellatrix were incomparable to other mortals in my opinion, though I did not know this then as I know it now, I have never seen any mortals so enticing, so fitting, so beautiful. Such an irony it seemed. The devil is the lover of angels. Oh I do apologise, I get distracted so easily these days. Narcissa seemed almost drunk due to the slight lack of blood, I told her to go to sleep and she seemed to think it was all a dream, a very nice dream perhaps, but still a dream. Deciding to tell the other two later was something I agreed on.

One day I was browsing through a store in Knockturn Alley when I felt a presence. Of course, I knew that I could sense things, but this was different, alien and yet familiar. I knew it was one of my own kind.

"Hello?" The presence wavered and then drew more towards me. A man appearing to be in his mid 30s stepped out, he was wearing a simple black hoodless robe, he had pale features and blonde hair as well as a long nose and a small mouth.

"My name is Quaarg I am here to check that Volrinna's turning of you was successful, I see it was," His loud voice was tinged with a French accent.

"Yes, my name is Harry Potter, I'm gonna take a guess and say that you are a half vampire too." His snort was as sarcastic as it was audible.

"_Half _vampire, is that what she thinks we are. No actually we are a breed of vampire who can walk in the sun, which is all, the Night Walkers are jealous of us and that is why we are called half breeds. Because we are not fully 'damned', foolish people, however I must leave you now, I have more important matter to attend to." I growled at the off handed treatment but I knew then that he was much more powerful than I was, so I kept all comments to myself, not knowing that he probably could have just plucked then out of my head. With one last smile of amusement, the older vampire left. I mused over the information he had given me. If I was still a full vampire then that meant I would live forever did it not? A cold rush of dread swept through me, everyone I cared about would die and I would persist to see it, of course this was forgetting the fact that I could make them vampires too, but who would I want to change? I would have to think about that later.

I finished buying my things and headed back to the house, Tonks and Bellatrix were having a, form what I could see and hear, 'girlie' conversation, they stopped when I entered the room, I could see Narcissa had woken up and was giving at nothing in particular with a dreamy expression, most likely remembering her 'dream'. I brought her out of her stupor and led all three girls into the bedroom, where I told them all of the conversation I had with the other vampire, not before explaining the whole turning and snapping Narcissa out of thinking that the 'dream' was a dream at all.

"Make us vampires too," Tonks pleaded.

"Yeah we don't want to leave you," Bellatrix added. Narcissa was silent but my telepathy indicated she wanted the same as those two.

"What, everyone you care about would die and you would have to see it!" I tried to reason; they would have none of it.

"Harry, we care about you over anyone else, we would stay with you for eternity," Narcissa spoke just louder than a whisper, but all 3 of us heard it. Tonks and Bellatrix hastened to agree.

"Umm, alright then I guess," I sighed, "Do you realise that there may be no cure to this and so if you accept it, you will become demons and stay that way for eternity."

"Yes," Was their chorus, I sighed, somewhat in relief and somewhat in sadness I had not known them personally for very long but I already cared a great deal about them, using my mind reading ability I made sure that they were certain, no doubt about it, they wanted it.

I lifted Narcissa's face and gazed into her eyes, I could feel that she was un-concisely she was giving herself to me hopelessly. I kissed her neck as I had the night before, then sucked it, teased it, and finally, sank my dagger-like fangs into it slowly. The blood came in deep droughts, the feeling was un-explainable, the taste, the sensation, the pleasure, they all merged into an indescribable sensation. I felt her heart slow, I knew she was about to die and I remembered my own turning. Biting my wrist hard I made a deep cut, I let some of the blood drip onto her lips, her drugged expression became one of shock at the taste. Like a snake, her hand curled about my arm and her lips locked onto the wound, she drank in droughts as deep as those I had taken from her. Soon it was done and she was paling into her mortal death, when she rose she was a stunning, cold vampire. Her natural beauty had been heightened, imperfections that had been un-noticeable before had been erased, an angel she seemed. I could feel Tonks' excitement and Bella's arousal at the sight of her sister as well as her excitement over her turning. I read their minds to see what they felt, Tonks was hoping to have a gentle pleasure and Bellatrix wanted to be taken forcefully and painfully. I spent a long time turning Tonks, only taking a small bit of blood at a time, the giving her some of mine and repeating the process over and over. She was a strange vampire; it seemed that it prevented her metamorphmagus ability, she could change but only for a day and by the next morning she would be back to her original form, flowing raven hair and blue eyes, so like Sirius, it didn't hurt to think about him anymore and I was glad for it, any way, back on track as the old saying goes. I leapt on Bellatrix and tore into her throat, though the other two girls were horrified at the show of violence, Bellatrix surprisingly loved it all. She drew the blood back out of me as viciously as I drew it from her. By the next hour we were a four, four pale angels of death. And we loved it.

Several days later I had decided we needed to go to Grimauld place, I wanted to see what the old bastard had to say, we left the next day.

**Normal POV**

The three vampires flooed into the living room, a quick look proved that no one was there, they moved into the kitchen where voices could be heard. He purposely hit the door hard enough to make it slam into the wall and walked in. Looking at Ginny and Hermione, who were with Ron, Remus and Molly eating breakfast.

"Hello everyone," He said cheerfully, Ginny fainted.

**A/N. **

**There, at long last it has updated!**

**Please RnR**


	7. I AM CONTINUEING :D

**Author's Notice!**

I recently came back to check for a story on my account and looked at the sheer number of reviews on my story, I was touched, truly that you all loved my crappy story so much. And thus, I have decided to continue it :D. I shall have another chapter up within the week if I can and I hope those who liked my story will all return to my fic with anticipation and leave it with glee. Enough of my rambling, I would appreciate reviews and if u send me an Email entitled 'Fan Fic Suggestions' I would be happy to take any idea into account. Please, no flaming or such and no joke mails please. Thank you **ALL **for your support :D


	8. 7

**A/N. Alright then, bloody hell this feels weird lol, well anyway I have decided to continue my fic and due to the amount of reviews I had gotten and from what was in those reviews I can see that you all would probably much prefer me to get on with it and so I will, but one thing first, its been a very long time since I have been writing on and I would just like to ask you all to forgive me for my probable bad grammar and the fact that my writing style has changed, also I might change a few facts about characters that were not there before so again please forgive me. Anyway ill get on with it now LOL …**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Order Kitchen**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the oak door splintered against the frame, several gasps were sounded and more than a few wands had been raised in retaliation to this sudden offence. Four pale figures stood in the door frame. One a tall male with deep, lustrous raven hair falling just past his ears and a pair of gleaming emeralds full of mischief gazing lazily out of said hair. One a tall woman with eyes of ice blue crystals staring out from behind a frame of hip length, shining blonde locks. Another with straight, shining raven hair falling just past her shoulders and deep violet eyes gleaming with more than a tinge of something less than sanity. As these three figures took their positions in and around the door frame, a final figure shrank slowly and nervously behind the male, this one having neon blue hair and almost pink eyes. These interesting characteristics caused her to be the first one to be recognised… unfortunately for her.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" The Weasley Family Matron's very distinguishable voice boomed, being the only one to regain her composure fast enough. In quick succession Molly Weasley began to interrogate the beautiful ex-auror via a series of demanding questions such as: "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH POOR HARRY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRISPONSIBLE!" during this outburst, several of the order had came to their rather limited senses and began to chatter amongst themselves. Tonks began stumbling over words trying to come up with answers to Molly's rather forceful questions, before finally breaking down into sobs at the rather plump woman's onslaught. Harry watched this in awe, which slowly built up into a fury, and before long he had had all he could take.

"SHUT UP!" His new vampiric voice carrying just a little more volume than a natural shout. Molly Weasley stopped in mid-shout and everyone else in the room stopped as well. "You have no idea, REALLY DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WAS ANYTHING LESS THAN WILLING TO LEAVE THIS GOD DAMN HELL HOLE WHEN ITS FULL OF ALL OF YOU IDEOTS!"

"Har-" Hermione started but stuttered to a halt when she saw Harry's eyes, they had went from emerald green to blood red and with one look she was almost stunned by the intensity of the anger flowing behind those terrifying orbs.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO MY MUM LIKE THAT!" Ron had jumped into the fray with both feet flying forward as usual, and with wand in hand and face glowing beetroot, he attempted to look as threatening as possible and look dignified at the same time … both at which he failed miserably.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Three jets of magic shot out of three wands in perfect sync with each other that crashed straight into Ron and sent both himself and his wand sprawling along the floor. Harry looked to his left and right in shock, in a split second Tonks, Bella and Cissa had whipped out their wands and shot the disarming spell at Ron to protect Harry, he would have taken a second to be touched had the cold fury in their eyes not reminded him of what had just taken place.

In less than perhaps 10 seconds, all hell had broke loose, several order members had taken their wands out to the four new comers. Molly Weasley could be seen forcibly shoving Hermione, Ginny and the sobbing form of Ron out of the door. Remus had stepped over to Harry's side and had set up a shield in front of himself and the foursome who had still not left their doorway. And all the while people were thinking "Where the hell is Dumbledore". Several strangled cries and several more colourful swear words were all that broke the dead silence as both sides stared each other down lips tight and wands at the ready. A head popped up just over Bellatrix's shoulder, brown hair falling just over said shoulder as a pair of yellow eyes gazed curiously over at the scene ahead.

"Umm … is this a bad time by any chance?" Mike said with more than a little bit of amusement at the scene ahead, but quickly shut up as every pair of eyes in the room broke away for a moment to send him a death glare. Suddenly there was a flash of bright green flame and Albus Dumbledore came tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Oh I do so dislike travelling by floo, I believe that my adventure for the day is…oh" The headmaster paused his conversation when he realised what was happening and with that damn annoying twinkle in his eye and a soft smile on his face he said "This wouldn't happen to be a bad time would it?" shocked and embarrassed expressions crept onto most of the people in the room's face, Mike could be seen on the floor in hysterics, Snape could be seen scowling at yet another missed chance to hex Potter. And said Potter could be seen glaring at nearly everyone in the room…especially Dumbledore. Slowly, and very warily, wands were lowered and people began to relax. Dumbledore took this as a perfect time to try to talk to Harry.

"Harry, might I have a word?" the elderly man calmly requested, the twinkle in his eyes reaching their full intensity as he approached Harry with a grandfatherly smile upon his wizened face. Harry eyed him up warily.

"Alright Dumbledore, what do you want old man?" he said, distrust clearly evident in his voice.

"Merely to talk about your sudden…departure from our care a short time ago, and to discuss some other more…private things." Harry's look of distrust suddenly turned into a glare.

"Anything you have to say to may can be said in front of these three," he spat while gesturing to the three women behind him. Dumbledore sighed in defeat.

"Alright Harry, they can come as well. Please follow me into the living room and we will talk there." At Harry's nod the five proceeded through to the living room, where Dumbledore took his seat at one of the large, faded red armchairs, whereas Harry, Tonks, Cissa and Bella chose to sit on the equally faded, overly large sofa.

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" Harry spoke levelly, concentrating in case Dumbledore tried to enter his mind, sure enough as soon as the word left his mouth, he felt a probing sensation. "And ill take kindly to you not trying to read my mind without my permission." He smirked at Dumbledore's shocked expression.

"Erm…yes well it seems that you have progressed quite a lot over the past few weeks. Might I inquire as to how?" Harry positively glared at him now.

"No you may fucking NOT 'Inquire' anything!" Sensing that Harry was starting to flare up, all three of the girls cuddled up to him closer to calm his nerves. "Look Dumbledore, you have lost my trust, and I do not see you getting it back any time soon. I am leaving now, you will not see me any time soon and I will not be returning to Hogwarts. Good-bye."

"Harry I-" Harry and the girls had already walked out and slammed the door before he could get his first words out. Dumbledore suddenly scowled and hissed "Damn you Harry Potter, damn you to hell!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Padfoots's Playground**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry, Bella, Cissa and Tonks were all stressed after the argument at the orders headquarters. Tonks had gone off to get something to eat from a fast-food restaurant, Cissa and Bella had gone off to some nightclub in Knockturn Alley and Harry had plunged into his studying, he was reading a dark arts book that he had found in the library when his scar began to burn, however instead of fighting it's call as usual, he allowed himself to faint and realised that Voldemort once again requested an audience with him. He sighed in mild annoyance as he slipped quickly out of consciousness

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voldemort's HQ, Unknown Location**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_There was a chill in the air, not a chill like you would get from cold weather, but that of a sinister mood that had enveloped the whole of the Death Eaters. Several flinched as Voldemort shifted his cold, calculating gaze over them._

"_Hello Harry." Voldemort said mentally, sensing a presence in his mind. Harry mentally nodded in acknowledgement._

"_What's this about Tom?" _

"_I don't suppose you would remember my offer?" _

"_How can I forget?" it was a rhetorical question. "Of course I do Tom"_

"_And? What is your decision?"_

"_Well Tom, I have decided…"_

**A/N. Alas im very disappointed with this. It took me too ong and I have had writers block for about a week and a half now so I had to cut the chapter short I'm afraid. Regardless, I am back now and I hope you enjoyed this meagre chapter. Please read and review.**


	9. 8

**A/N, Well since it is the summer holidays I figured I'd have a go at resurrecting this fic. So well, onward I suppose…**

_("… I have decided, to accept, my conditions are that I am trained in every dark and light art you know, and I WILL NOT be a servant to you, I want parallel influence and power over the death eaters as you, also, I wish for anonymity, complete anonymity, to the wizarding world and your death eater's. If you have any problems with my demands then you can officially consider this potential alliance null and void.) _

Voldemort seemed to be slowly weighing his options, Harry could sense the smirk that crossed his snake-like features.

_(I accept your demands Potter, however I have my own, you will not be presented as a fellow dark lord, otherwise the Death Eaters may split in alliance, I want you to be presented as my apprentice, which you will be per say, this would also help to up-hold your anonymity.) _Now it was Harry's turn to weigh his options, being Voldemort's apprentice meant he would technically be below Voldemort, however it would give him a cover story. He thought over this quickly and answered,

_(I accept.) Was the to-the-point reply._

_(Good, good…) Harry felt a violent jolt as he was forced out of Voldemort's Mind._

**RIGHT I KNOW MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY WELL IM ASKING SOMEONE TO TAKE IT OFF MY HANDS AND WRITE IT THEMSELVES, IF THEY WANTED A COMPLETE RE-WRITE OF IT THAT'S FINE THEY CAN DO IT ITS OPEN TO ANYONE WHO WILL CARRY IT ON. **


End file.
